Saw IV (score)
| Label = Evolution Music Partners | Producer = | Reviews = | Last album = Saw III: Original Motion Picture Score (2007) | This album = Saw IV: Original Motion Picture Score (2007) | Next album = Saw V: Original Motion Picture Score (2008) | Misc = }} Saw IV: Original Motion Picture Score is the film score for Saw IV. The Score has 63 total including Mixes and Alternates of certain tracks. Unlike the previous scores, this was not licensed to any recording company and therefore was not commercially distributed. Original movie track listing # Autopsy - Charlie Clouser #Just Begun - Charlie Clouser # Blind/Mute - Charlie Clouser # SWAT Hall - Charlie Clouser # Karen - Charlie Clouser # Cherish - Charlie Clouser # Research - Charlie Clouser # It Says... - Charlie Clouser # Newspaper - Charlie Clouser # Plastic - Charlie Clouser # Hello, Rigg - Charlie Clouser # Hair Puller -A- - Charlie Clouser # Prints - Charlie Clouser # Hair Puller -B- - Charlie Clouser # Hello, Brenda - Charlie Clouser # Icebox - Charlie Clouser # Hair Scene - Charlie Clouser # SWAT Body - Charlie Clouser # Jill Cold - Charlie Clouser #Help Them- Charlie Clouser # Shivering - Charlie Clouser # Room 261 - Charlie Clouser # Rigg Pig - Charlie Clouser # Mantra - Charlie Clouser # Workshop - Charlie Clouser # One Step - Charlie Clouser # Bed Ripper - Charlie Clouser # Teacher - Charlie Clouser # Pregnant - Charlie Clouser # She Stays - Charlie Clouser #Step Back - Charlie Clouser # It's Art - Charlie Clouser # School Daze - Charlie Clouser # Speared - Charlie Clouser # Pulling - Charlie Clouser # Save Yourself - Charlie Clouser # New Game - Charlie Clouser # Hello, Perez - Charlie Clouser # Recommend - Charlie Clouser # Partners - Charlie Clouser #Lesson- Charlie Clouser # The Tool - Charlie Clouser # Knife Face - Charlie Clouser # Smash Clock - Charlie Clouser # Gideon - Charlie Clouser # Better Hope - Charlie Clouser #Let Go - Charlie Clouser Evolution Music Partners track listing This is the Score Including Various Mixes and Alts and the 4 mixes of Just Begun. # Autopsy-Mix1 # Autopsy-Mix2 (Used in Saw IV) # Just Begun-Mix1 # Just Begun-Mix2 # Just Begun-Mix3 # Just Begun-Mix4 (Used in Saw IV) # Blind/Mute # SWAT Hall # Karen # Cherish # Research # It Says... # Newspaper # Plastic # Hello, Rigg # Hair Puller -A- # Prints # Prints-Alt # Hair Puller -B- # Hello, Brenda # Icebox # Hair Scene # SWAT Body # Jill Cold # Help Them-Mix1(Used in Saw IV) # Help Them-Mix2 # Shivering-Mix1 # Shivering-Mix2 (Used in Saw IV) # Shivering-Alt # Room 261 # Rigg Pig-Mix1 # Rigg Pig-Mix2 (Used in Saw IV) # Mantra # Workshop # One Step # Bed Ripper # Teacher # Pregnant-Mix1 # Pregnant-Mix2(Used in Saw IV) # She Stays # Step Back # Step Back-Alt # It's Art-Mix1 # It's Art-Mix2 # It's Art-Mix3 # It's Art-Mix4(Used in Saw IV) # School Daze # Speared # Pulling # Save Yourself # New Game(Used in Saw IV) # New Game-Alt # Hello, Perez # Recommend # Partners # Lesson # The Tool-Mix1 # The Tool-Mix2(Used in Saw IV) # Knife Face # Smash Clock # Gideon # Better Hope # Let Go References External links Category:Film scores Category:Saw music Category:2007 soundtracks